


It's Not How A Shinobi Lives That Matters In The End

by Irradiated_Demigod



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irradiated_Demigod/pseuds/Irradiated_Demigod
Summary: Kakashi, fueled by Obito's dying gift, and a desire to protect his students, and loved ones, puts his life on the line to stop Kaguya before she can destroy the world as they know it.





	It's Not How A Shinobi Lives That Matters In The End

The Scarecrow caught Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders, "She's mine...", said the Jonin, his voice dripping with rage. His left eye opened, "Kamui!"

All of them. Kaguya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself. Then his right eye opened, and he exhaled softly, rising to a stand. "Naruto, Sasuke, be ready to seal her. Release the Tsukuyomi." He lifted his arms, forming the Clone Seal, "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Smoke enveloped the area, over a dozen Kakashis standing in a line, the original crouching, "Move out!"

As the genjutsu had been released, those trapped in the cocoons, they were looking upon the scene. The Legendary Copycat ninja against the Rabbit Goddess. As they charged, Kaguya simply floated in place, a malevolent smile on her face. A pathetic insect like him could never overpower her, though, as he grew nearer, his right hand exploding into a ball of energy, the air all at once filled with a sound like thousands of birds chirping. His left hand went up, hooking his mask, each clone mimicking his move, pulling it down.

And then he had her, the real Kakashi continuing to sprint forward while the others used Kamui to teleport, and launch an all-out taijutsu assault. Her confusion, and hesitation was just what he needed. The first clone appearing at her feet, kicking her skyward. "MOTHER! IT'S A-!" The second appeared at her left side in mid-air, reaching up her sleeve to take hold of Black Zetsu, flinging him away from Kaguya. "NO!" And that's when the real Kakashi sprang into action, teleporting into the path of the thing, "LIGHTNING BLADE!" A second clone appearing behind him, "DOUBLE LIGHTNING BLADE!" The resulting attack bisected the fraction of Kaguya's chakra, blasting it apart.

The other clones teleporting to strike only to be blasted back by a wave of energy that banished the clones all at once, and sent the real Kakashi tumbling across the ground like a skipping stone across water, sliding across the ground to an unsteady halt, coughing violently. The sheer force of the attack had blown his damaged flak jacket, and headband off. The metal span, slamming, and partly burying itself in the earth, it's face gleaming in the light of dawn. "Ninja". He leveled his gaze at her, the rage contained in each of them alike, but different. Hers was untamed, wild, whereas his was calculating, and controlled.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and I will take it from-" "No!", he cut him off, "I can finish this..." He crouched, biting his thumb and touching it to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" His team of ninken appeared before him, all at once turning, not on Kakashi, but Kaguya. "Woah, boss...that lady's..." "Kaguya Otsutsuki...", finished Kakashi, raising his left hand toward an Akimichi in the crowd, "Choza!" He opened his hand as if expecting to catch something, a silent moment where each shinobi looked at the other passing before the item was passed. A small case containing three distinctly colored food pills. "What's the plan?"

The Hatake closed his eyes, the picture of himself, Obito, Rin, and Minato flashing behind his eyelids, then the other one, of him, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura together. Him and Hyou. He sighed, "I guess...I'm sorry everyone, it looks like this is going to be the last time..." Each of his ninken were looking at him, the distress notable in their expressions, but then Pakkun spoke, "What do you need us to do, Boss?" Kakashi grinned lightly, "Follow my lead." He opened all three separate sections of the food pill case, popping them into his mouth one-after-another, chewing, and swallowing them.

What little body fat was one his body was instantly converted into chakra, wings sprouting from his body, but he wasn't done. He glanced around him, picking out those people who he was willing to give all for, Hyouko, and his son, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and those who he held in his heart.

'Obito, I'm sorry...I won't be able to keep my promise to you this time, either...I guess...I really am a failure, aren't I?', he thought, a rueful grin on his face as he leveled a thumb's-up at Kaguya. Forming the Seal of Confrontation, he summoned a pair of clones to his sides, turned the thumb's-up on it's side, and bringing it in to poke his chest.

No. Not poke his chest, poke /into/ his chest. Breaking skin, and bone, straight to his heart. His whole body beginning to blaze, slowly, with energy. As his skin reddened, he found each of his loved one's gazes, holding it as a smile spread across his exposed face. Reflecting upon Minato's actions, his decision to give his life to protect the village, and his son. 'That's right...because I also...', he thought to himself, 'Have things I have to protect...with my life.'

His energy exploded outward with such force that the ground shook with the force of an earthquake. "Hatake Style: Eight Inner Gates Butterfly Formation." Each clone lifted their right arms, pressing their left hands against their forearms, "Crimson Blade!" The chakra exploded from his hand with such force that his sleeve up to his shoulder was shredded, his skin splitting, and burning from the sheer power contained in his palm. "I AM KAKASHI HATAKE, OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, AND I AM GOING TO STOP YOU!"

Body-Flicker Technique combined with his new speed, both clones, and his hounds moved as one. Kaguya put up a shield to defend herself from being struck. Too slow. The first clone's first connected with the top of her head, sending her spiraling toward the ground only to be caught in the gut by the Crimson Blade of the second clone, tearing a hole straight through her, though she lashed out a split-second later, punching one of her bone spikes through his body, banishing the clone, though not quickly enough to block the Kamui teleportation of the first clone. His attack catching her under her jaw, launching her skyward as the real Kakashi lifted both arms.

Chakra flooded from his middle, activating his Crimson Blade in both hands. As with the clones, the attacks completely burned away the sleeves of his shirt to the shoulder, though this time the earth beneath his feet completely shattered, for a brief moment, he was hovering off the ground, and then he teleported. The Goddess raised her hand to block him, and he used the Kamui to teleport Bull into place, and he bit onto her arm, yanking his head and body violently back to tear her arm off it's blocking course. He slammed his left-handed Crimson blade into her ribcage, dismissing Bull before the attack could be channeled through her body to him. Her flesh, and bone was torn apart, and she was blasted further skyward.

The Hatake was nearly drained, he couldn't feel his body anymore, teleporting above her where she, again, raised her arm. And again, was stopped, only this time by the remainder of his hound team, all of them working together to turn her as she ascended to the Hatake's level. She was turned so as to be face to face with him, her arms heavily damaged by the sheer force of his hounds. He channeled what remained of his chakra directly into his right arm. The energy splitting his flesh further as he slammed the attack home. His chakra wings sank into his back, and the Crimson Blade coursed through his arm like a beam of pure electrical energy, blasting through the Rabbit Goddess' back with such force that she was shot downward like a bullet, cratering the earth as she impacted with it.

And the Hatake? He went skyward, his arms moving limply at his sides until he peaked, and then they flapped uselessly as he fell. He couldn't see anymore, nor feel, knowing he fell only due to the wind howling in his ears. He hoped he had done enough, that he was able to give Naruto and Sasuke what they needed to seal her again.

As his eyes closed, and that light he had seen when he died during Pain's attack greeted him again, he smiled lightly. 'It's how they die...', he thought to himself.


End file.
